Of being an ass to being still an idiot
by Inkheart18
Summary: a story about Fred and Hermione and their love-hate-relationship ..
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter  
><strong>**This is really my first fanfiction, i just didn't upload it ^^ sooo.. there may be a few mistakes in it and yeah.. review pls :) **

* * *

><p>"Shut up" Fred said to George as he teased him because he couldn't take his eyes of off Hermione.<p>

George smirked, went to his bed and left Fred alone with his thoughts in the common room while Hermione read "Hogwarts - A history" at the other end of the room.

_How she sits there like the world around her doesn't exist.. She's totally in her own world... If I could just tell her.. _Fred thought and followed his twin brother to their bedroom. He had always had a crush on her, but during her fourth year, after the Yule ball he realized how pretty Hermione in fact was, but he couldn't allow himself to think about her and him. She's like a sister to him, or?

The next morning Ron invited Hermione and Harry to come over his house during the summer holidays and, of course, they replied "Sure" ..well, for Harry there wasn't a place better than the Borrow, except Hogwarts of course, and for Hermione..her parents were going to travel around the world so she agreed too and was looking forward to an awesome holiday at Ron's house just with Fred, George, Ginny and her two best friends...

Fred .. She thought a lot about Fred and his lovely smile, his manly shoulders and his bright blue eyes but no.. she can't think of him as more than a friend, could she?

The weeks passed by and their summer holidays were here before they really realized. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and the twins went together to the train and to the Burrow and as we know the twins as prankster they were planning a big house party and invited half of the Gryffindors to their house.

"Do Molly and Arthur know about this?" Hermione asked the twins, though she knew the answer already.

"Of course not and don't you dare say anything to our _lovely_ parents?" Fred asked with his most charming smile. _Oh god if you just knew how much I want you right now_ Hermione thought but answered just with a bad look and turned away to look for Harry and Ron trying to convince them that this can only end up in chaos. Of course she wasn't successful.

During the party Hermione was in Ginny's room to do some homework while the rest were enjoying the party and Ginny was accompanying her.

"Aaaand?" Ginny asked with a wide grin on her lips. "And what?" Hermione answered and went back to earth.. _I'm thinking too much about Fred_

"What's going on between you and my older brother?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Oh come on, Mione. I've seen how you look at him."

"What do you mean? Harry, Ron and I always hang out together that's nothing special."

"Ron? Who's talking about Ron? I'm talking about Fred of course."

"Fred?"

"Of course Fred. When he's always in the same room as you, you seem to be mesmerized and you can't take your eyes off him."

"That's probably because when he's in the room, he's the one who speaks all the time. You know it's usual to look at the ones who are talking."

"For Merlin's sake Hermione. It's me, remember? And between us I think he likes you too."

"Maybe.. I like him a little bit more than just a friend but we know each other for so long and he's getting me upset all the time. And I don't think he likes me in that kind of way.. Aaah what have you done to me Ron?"

"What happened?"

"I let him borrow my exam so he could do his homework, I know I know he copied it, and see how he gave it back to me! Why the hell is it wet?"

_During their conversation outside the room_

_For Merlin's sake what am I doing? I can't just go to her and tell her Hey Hermione I think I like you but I'm a completely foolish guy and I don't think you could like me back.. No! I'll try! What could happen_ _other than her saying no and I have to hide from her for the rest of my life?.._ Fred went upstairs to look for Hermione and stopped in front of Ginny's room as he saw the door half opened and heard the two girls whispering.

"Ooookay you've got me. Maybe.. I like him a little bit more than just a friend but we know each other for so long and he's getting me upset all the time. And I don't think he likes me in that kind of way.. Aaah what have you done to me Ron?"

_Ron? So she likes Ron? I've should have known this. Damn it. Of course she likes Ron. They had gone through so much. It had to be! I'm so damn dumb. _

He felt like a monster inside of him began to grow and he became more and more angry with himself. How could he think that a girl like Hermione would like him? Everyone saw him as just a prat..

"Fred?" Ginny saw his reflection in her mirror.

Fred felt how the monster inside him began to grow and suddenly stormed into her room.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Fred asked loudly.

"Studying and chatting and if your so-called friends could turn the music down a little bit, it would be much simpler." Hermione answered maybe a little bit too harshly.

"Oh I'm sorry. How should I have known that our little bookworm can't keep her nose out of the books and relax and have fun just for one night." he said in a quite insulting voice.

"No, thanks I don't have the urge to get drunk with people I don't know that much."

"Whatever you want my dear. Have fun with your books and Ginny.. Harry's looking for you."

"Okay but.. what exactly are you doing upstairs while downstairs is this "super" party?" Ginny asked him suspiciously.

"Uhm, I just..I wanted..", he stuttered, "Aren't I allowed to walk around in my own home for Merlin's sake? I.. I just wanted to go to my room to get something" Fred shouted harshly and left the room loudly closing of the door.

_Awesome, Fred! Just shout at her and called her a bookworm. That's exactly the way she might begin to like you instead of Ron! _He thought and gave himself a face slap . _Where's Forge?_

"What the hell was that?.. Oh god do you think he heard us?" Hermione began to blush

"No, don't worry, but either my brother has lost his mind and forgot where his room was or he was looking for a certain someone" and raised her eyebrows.

_Yeah, sure. Bookworm. He never called me that before. And I can have fun! Who does he think he is? Maybe he's right. I should go downstairs for a few hours and "relax" .. but that doesn't give him the right to insult me. Dumbass.._

Angry with himself, Fred went back to the party and looked for George, but he couldn't find him. He sensed that Angelina was gone too, so he assumed that they were probably getting it on somewhere.

_Okay and now? I'm gonna drink something and have fun like I was supposed to. Just because Hermione doesn't like me, it doesn't mean that I can't have fun with another girl. _

He gazed around and noticed a girl from Ravenclaw who was a good friend of Katie and so he went to her and a few minutes later, thanks to Fred's irresistible charm, he pulled the girl outside into a warm summer night just as Hermione came downstairs. Before she really realized who was going outside they were gone and an upset Hermione was left behind.

The next morning the Burrow was a big chaos as Hermione predicted and even with magic it lasted ages to clean the house.

Fred was sitting alone on the kitchen table at 6 a.m. with an enormous hangover and a glass of water in his hand.

_God i could puke. I really want to kn- _

"Brother mine! What are you doing here so early?"

Fred's thoughts were interrupted by George who just came in with Angelina, both hardly dressed, and sat themselves in front of him.

"How was your night? I've heard you and some girl were getting it on last night? So, you finally had the courage to speak to Hermione I guess?" George said with his mischievous grin.

_"_Yeeah..no. Said girl was Katie's friend. Hermione and I .. well, I think she's angry with me."

"How did you manage that?" Angelina asked in surprise.

"Well, I heard Ginny and her talking about Ron and that she's .. " Fred began to tell them but stopped abruptly as he saw George's eyes widened. He also heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see who it was, hoping it wouldn't be her but who could it be, other than Hermione herself.

"Uhm, George, didn't you want to show me some of your new inventions?" asked Angelina.

George didn't know what to say as he saw the anxious look on his brother's face, but decided to leave him alone with Hermione, but not without giving him an urgent look which meant "Tell her!"

Although Fred was watching him George doubt that he actually saw it. Fred was already absorbed into his own thoughts. So he and Angelina left with a brief "Morning" to Hermione.

Fred tried to avoid looking at Hermione, but he couldn't help but watch her while she was making her breakfast.

"Did you calm down or are you still an idiot?" Hermione suddenly began.

_Hm? What? What did she say? _

_"_Fred?"

Oh. yeah, sure. Sorry.."

Hermione gave him a suspicious look, but didn't ask anything else.. she just made her breakfast and went back to her room.

_Oh god. "just tell her" they had said. Sure, if it were only that easy"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okaay, chapter 2. I don't know if it's good :S maybe i'll change some things later .. maybe not^^ depends on your reviews so.. pls :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The weeks went by without saying more than 3 words at each other. Hermione lived her life as if nothing had happened while Fred was trying his best to ignore her and his feelings without much achievement. Of course, she noticed that he acted strange since then and sometimes when the other Weasleys, Harry and she had breakfast she catched him looking at her with an unreadable look, believing he thinks about the thing, that annoys him so much, she had done to him without knowing.

Of course, she could ask him but she didn't felt guilty about anything and because of her bloody-mindedness she'd wait until he came to her. It didn't bother her if he talks to her or not, right?

Of course, in fact, it did. She remembered every word she had said to him between the train ride away from Hogwarts to the Burrow and their little.. conversation during the party but she couldn't imagine that _"Do Molly and Arthur know about this?", _the only sentence she had said, would upset him that much. It must have been something she had done but she had no idea.

One sunny morning Fred was talking to George about one of their new inventions and how to improve it as Hermione walked in.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked them.

"Just a new invention.. but we're getting out of ideas. One ingredient is left but we don't know which one.." George answered after realizing his twin still tries to avoid any possible contact with her.

"Maybe I can help you? Let me see"

"No!" - "Yeah sure" Fred and George answered at the same time. Hermione decides to ignore Fred's reaction and kept talking to his twin brother.

They spent hours trying to find the right ingredient as Hermione had an idea.

"Maybe we should try salamander blood. It may exaggerate the effect?"

"Well, I don't know but I don't know something else so just let us try" said a depressed George and gave the salamander blood into the potion.

Suddenly the brew began to bubble for a few seconds and everybody stepped away from it, waiting for something unwanted and then... nothing.

Fred looked curious and took a few steps further the pot and glanzed into it. He bend over and .. BOOM. The whole content exploded right in front of him and all of it landed on him beginning to turn his skin as red as his hair.

Hermione and George began to laugh their lungs out and tried to look as serious as possible after seeing Fred's angry face but couldn't hold it back.

"I think we .. i think we.." George tried to speak but had to gasp for air because of all his laughter ".. can throw the rest away"

"You don't say, George. I'm freaking red! Just because little miss-know-it-all thought she could help us." answered the other twin indignantly and ran upstairs.

With these words Hermione and George stopped laughing and exchanged surprised looks.

"What's his problem? Did I something to him I don't know? Or is he just getting his period since 3 weeks?" she asked irritated.

George hesitated to answer. He may be a good liar when it comes to his mum or getting his ass out of something but with these things he's just miserable."I .. I don't know, Herm.. he's just a little bit .. stressed out I think.."

"Stressed out, yeah? Because of me, right? You know something George. What is it?" Hermione asked with her nicest smile.

"I really don't. Don't look at me like that. You have to ask him." and that was the truth. He knew it was something about her and that Fred has a little crush on her but that's no explanation why he is acting so weird since the party.

"Fine." she said and her face went serious again, "if you don't want to say it I'll find it out"

And so she apparated in front of Fred's room. She thought it would be really unpolitely if she'd apparated into his room directly, though he wouldn't earned it another way.

She knocked and opened the door slowly as he answered "Not now, George. I really don't wanna talk about it."  
>"I'm not George. It's me, Mione.. can I come in?"<br>"I can't hold you back, can I?"  
>Hermione just grinned about his childish behaviour and stepped into the room. Fred was still trying to get the colour off of his skin without much achievement.<p>

"Can I help you?" She knew it would bother him but she didn't know something else to begin.  
>"I think you've done enough today"<br>"Do you think it's my fault? I just wanted to help you it wasn't my intention to get your whole body red, Fred!"  
>"Yeah sure. I could do it without you much better."<br>"Could you? Colorar initialis"

Fred's skin has his normal colour back and himself was quite impressed about that spell.

"Gosh Hermione! I don't need your help. You see? That's exactly why you annoy me. Just let me be!"

"Fine you retarted idiot. Reverso" she shouted back and left the room with a loud closing of the door and a Fred with more red skin than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry you had to wait so long for another chapter but I was so busy. I know it's not that much but I wasn't really happy with the rest of it so I thought I'll just upload this part so far.**

**Pls Review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_This damn stupid prat. What's his problem? "Thats exactly why you annoy me" .. Shall I tell you what annoys me about you, you goddamn stup-_

_"_Hermione? Everything alright? I heard some shouting and I thought I should look after Fred before you're going to explode him.. just in case, you know" George interrupted her thoughts while she was running downstairs without realizing anything around her. She was just too angry to answer and so she just nodded and closed the door to Ginnys room before George could see the upcoming tears of anger in her eyes.

_knock knock_

"Hermione, I swear, that was NOT funny. If you come to-"

"I'm George.. and..", his twin brother stepped into the room, beginning to laugh after seeing Fred with his abnormal red skin "it IS funny, acutally." he said while trying not to crack up.

"Shut up, George. Tell me how to get rid of this instead of laughing about me before Mum come home."

"Okay, okay. Let me think.. well, I'm sure Granger knows something but.."

"No. You're not going to ask her. When she was here she already said a spell and I've had my normal skin for a few seconds.. something with colororor... initi.. no. Damn it."

"_Colorar initialis?" _

And the red skin fell off of Fred like broken glass from a mirror, unveil his pale skin with his freckles all over it.

"Alright, then. Now we've got this fixed could you please, for Merlin's sake, tell me what's the matter with you? I thought you've had a crush on Mione but you're acting as if she was your enemy, man."

"I know."

"I hope so. If not I would have had to doubt about your cognitive ability, really. What the hell is it then?"

"I.. I don't know ok? I just don't think it makes sense to have a crush on her. I mean, she is Hermione Granger. She's way out of my league."

"Aaaand.. so you decided to be an asshole .. because .. why exactly?"

"To keep her away from me. Out of sight, out of mind. Got it?"

"Yeah. I think you forgot something , dear brother.. She's practically a part of the family if you haven't notice. Mum already has adopted her, at least theoretical.

"Thanks for giving me the rogue image of dating my sister.. " Fred said with a sarcastic voice and rolling eyes.

_Gosh, that's a Fred I can't handle for the rest of my life. Maybe he just needs a little push.. _

And so George stood on the bed and began to talk with an overdramatic voice:

"Forget about that. I love you, brother mine, but you're an idiot. Since when did we have dates with girls, whose league we are? Never. And since when do we care about these things? Never.

So, get your ass up and win the girl! Tüdüdüdüdüüü" he finished his speech with a deep bow and stormed out of the room.

_Well, maybe he's right. To think, I was really quite harsh to her in the last time.. I could try to make it up to her.. but how?_

* * *

><p><em><em>**aaand? once again, pls review :) Let me know if there's something unclear or anything **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I was in the right mood today so I wrote the next chapter :) hope you like it :D Sorry for grammatic mistakes or anything I'm quite tired but I wanted to finish it now ^^ if you find something you don't understand please let me know :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The days passed by and the situation between Fred and Hermione was almost normal again. It was abnormal normal to be honest. Fred still didn't know how to explain his behaviour in the last few weeks, so he decided just to be himself and, to Hermiones astonishment, to be much nicer to her again. They didn't talk much but it was much better than their fights.

Hermione had even almost forgotten those last few weeks and her feelings for Fred, at least she thought so.

On August the 23th it was their yearly "Family - Day - Trip" to London to get their stuff for the new school year and because Harry and Hermione were almost parts of the Weasley family they all went together.

It was a nice day. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley bought all the things for the students, so they could do whatever they wanted to. Ginny met up with Dean, the Twins disappeared to wherever 2 minutes after their arrival and Harry, Ron and Hermione, with Crookshank on her heels, bought some sweets and sat on a bench just to talk and watching the other stressy people.

"What are you two doing on Christmas? Mum already planned a big party with all my relatives.. you don't want to miss that!" Ron asked during picking out the good beans from Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans

"I don't know yet. My parents aren't really happy that I'm always anywhere but at home.. but I'm sure I'll persuade them." Hermione answered while looking disgustedly to Ron, who now even tries some beans and spit the bad ones out.

"Well, I don't think the Dursleys would be too sad when I'm not com-" .. Harry was interrupted by an enormous explosion in the middle of the street.

"Crookshank!" Hermione shouted but couldn't see anything because of all the black smoke that was caused by the explosion. "Come back! Where are you? Crookshank!"

A few seconds later everything went back to normal as if nothing had happened.

"Kids! Are you alright? Please tell me Fred and George are with you and it wasn't their guiltiness." Mr. Weasley appeared next to them looking for his twins.

"We're sorry, Mr. Weasley but we haven't seen Fred and George for a while now. Crookshank ran away when the explosion started.. I'm sure he was afraid. I have to look for him." Hermione answered with wide-opened eyes, hoping everything's alright with her cat.

"Alright.." he answered with a worried look "Harry, Ron, help Hermione to find Cr..Crakshook, Molly and I are going to look for Ginny and the twins. We meet at Ollivander's, alright?"

And so Harry, Ron and Hermione split up.

"Come, Crookshank, come. Where are you?" Hermione whispered and went into a dark, left, little street.

"I'm not Crookshank, but maybe I'm not that bad too?"

Hermione startled up to see none other than Fred Weasley.

"Fred. What are you doing here? I bet the explosion is your fault and that Crookshank ran away. What were you doing?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"Yeah, sure. Go away I have to find my cat."

"I'll help you, if you answer me some questions"

"Oookay... Try it" Hermione answered suspiciously and leaned against the wall to see what Fred is doing.

"Alright. Are you mad at me?"

"Well, I were. But since you've stopped being an asshole to me my anger is getting less."

Fred couldn't help but smile. _She's too cute_

He took a step forward to Hermione, without breaking the eye-contact.

"Fine aand.. what's between Ron and you?" _For Merlin's sake what am I doing? _

"Uhm.. I don't know what you mean?" _What the hell is he up to? _

"You know.. Is there more than just .. you and him being friends?" _Oh my gosh Fred you sound like a jealous idiot _

"I don't think that's any of your business but if you really want to know.. no, we're just friends, nothing more" _Why is he asking me about my love-life? _

_Yes, so she isn't in love with Ron? _

Fred took one more step forward to Hermione, placed his left hand next to her head so that the space between him and her was not more than a few centimetres.

Hermione looked quite nervous and didn't know what to do but staring into his bright blue eyes and pushing herself against the wall just a little more.

"So, you're not in love with anyone?" he asked with his lovely smile and leaned himself a little closer to Hermione's lips.

"No, I'm not" _except with you, you stupid prat. _

She couldn't resist but stare at his lips. She thought she didn't have any feelings for Fred left but there they were again. Her stomach began to go round in circles and she could feel that she began to shiver inside. Just a few centimetres seperated her lips with Fred's and it felt as if her temperature went from zero to hundred in seconds and back. _What is he going to do? _

"Alright, then.. it doesn't bother anyone if I do this?" and with these words he leaned himself to her lips and began to kiss her softly. He waited for her to push him away but to his astonishment she opened her lips too and let his tongue in. He slightly leaned himself against Hermione's body, took her hands and pressed them kindly against the cold wall. Fred could smell her perfume and he felt her soft skin, which gave him chills.

After realizing what was going on Hermione forgot about everything. She didn't feel anything except Fred's gentle touches. She forgot about Crookshank, the last few weeks of up and downs and she even forgot the nights of crying in her bed because he made her feeling so bad.

When Fred pressed her hands against the wall she thought she was going mad. She loved it when someone does this. It was so manly and it was a good feeling of inferiority too, though she couldn't really describe it. This moment just took her breath away and she hoped it would never ever end.

* * *

><p><strong>Review pls :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) First, I had to change the title of the story because I think it didn't fit anymore..**

**Second, I hope you like the new chapter though it's quite short. **

**Thirdly, as you know english isn't my first language, so if you find something you don't understand feel free to tell me :)**

**Have fun :D **

* * *

><p>"Kids? I've found Crookshanks, we can go home now!" Mr. Weasleys voice said somewhere far away.<p>

A few moments later Hermione pulled herself away from Fred, finding the floor really interesting when Mr. Weasley appeared at the entrance of the street where they were standing, smiling to them with his happy eyes, waving to come back.

_Great timing, Dad, really. _

With one last significant look into Freds longing eyes Hermione turned away with deep red cheeks and rushed away to the other Weasleys and Harry.

Fred gazed after her until she was out of sight and hit his head against the wall, looking into the blue sky for a few moments to clear his mind. _Well, at least she didn't hit you so it couldn't have been that bad, right?  
><em>He let out a deep sigh and followed Hermiones example.

The next days they didn't talk to each other. The only contact they had was eye contact. During every dinner, every trip to the lake with the others, everytime they were in the same room there were only a lot of long, deep, meaningful eye contacts. While Fred was trying to explain everything with his eyes, Hermione tried to read in them. They haven't had the chance to talk or rather the courage to.

Well, kissing her with his heart wasn't enough, thought Fred. His stupid behaviour and his change of mind to snog her out of the blue in a dark street were two so different things even Hermione couldn't understand just through eye contact. How could she know that he was so stupid because he thought she's in love with his younger brother? Or that he still thinks she's out of her league? Or that she's like a sister.. well, not anymore but.. that he's still afraid to lose her, that it would hurt him so much when she would get hurt, just like Ginny during her first year? How could she possibly guess, that all these little things made him so angry that he thought the best way to get her out of his mind was being an ass to her, just through his eyes?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please :D <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Finished! I hope you liked the story and you're not disappointed or anything :S **

**Pls give me some reviews :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>He had to talk to her and so he decided after a long talk with George that it would be best to talk to her in Ginnys room before dinner when she's alone while his younger sister would be out with Harry for their weekly date.<p>

_knock knock_

"Yeah, I'm coming! I just change my clothes. What will we have for dinner tonight?" Hermione said without looking. She pulled over her new shirt and turned around to see Ron but instead another tall Weasley was standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets, biting his lips nervously.

"Fred? What.. what are you doing here?"

He just nodded and leaned himself against the door, still biting his lips, looking into her eyes, waiting for some good words popping into his mind to start talking.

Hermione suddenly felt quite uneasy and turned her back to Fred, walking to the window to have something to look at something else, feeling the tension between them and his eyes on her.

"What do you want to hear?" Fred began with his most insecure voice Hermione had ever heard.

"Uhm, Fred, I don't know.. what do you think I want to hear?" Hermione snapped back, thinking of the last weeks, her back still against Fred.

"Come on, Mione. Don't be like this. That's not easy for me.. to stand here. It's not something I do every day, you know."

"Other than changing your behaviour in front of me, right?" she said, turning herself abruptly back to facing Fred and took a few steps towards him.

"At school and .. oh my god .. the last few years we were friends and suddenly a few weeks ago you decided to go crazy and be totally rude to me without any good reasons, then you ignored me but looked at me as if you want to kill me, then you shouted at me for helping you and George, then you suddenly thought it would be better to be nice to me again and doing as if nothing had happened.. well that was something i can live with .. but THEN you kissed me, Fred. Do you really think it's easy for me, Fred? When the person I like changing his mind like a girl changing her clothes? When the person I like make me love and hate him at the same time?"

The words bursted out of her mouth without much thinking and when she stopped talking her eyes widened and she began to blush. _Oh my god did I just tell him I like him? _

"You like me?" He felt how his heart began to beat faster and he couldn't help but grin from one ear to another. She really liked him. She really wasn't in love with Ron or anybody else. Hermione liked Fred. Was it really that simply? Fred felt a longing to touch her and tried to pull Hermione to him on her waist.

"Oh don't you dare, Fred. Tell me what's wrong with you, now." she said seriously, pushing his hands away from her but staying so close to him that she could smell his after shave.

Fred thought of something he could start with and remembered his twin saying something like "when you don't know what to say, just tell the truth." He let out a deep sigh and turned away from Hermione.

"Well.. do you remember the night when we threw the party? I overheard you and Ginny talking about something like you like her brother and then you said Ron and then I stormed into your room. Yeeah.. I thought you're in love with Ron. I was so .. so angry with myself and thought it would be best to push you away from me so I would stop thinking of you. Didn't work out too well, did it?" He said with an unreal laughter, looking into Hermiones shocked eyes, waiting for .. for anything.

"Soo.. you decided to ignore me because of... wait.. what?" she asked confused.

"To get you of my mind."

"That's.. stupid, Fred. What the hell were you thinking? You can't forget about someone you like because you're ignoring them."

"Well I know but at least I stopped being an ass, right?" Fred said with a big grin on his lips, turning back to look down into her brown eyes, wanting to kiss her again so badly.

"Yeeeah, but you're still an idiot." Hermione answered shaking her head and stepped forward to give Fred the first kiss of their relationship, followed by many others and more..


End file.
